To prospectively determine the etiology and incidence of infectious and non-infectious agents in sickle cell disease patients with ACS. To initiate a collaborative study group designed to follow a standardized treatment program which will characterize the clinical severity, physical, laboratory and histopathologic findings associated with the specific etiology.